


Fear, Nerves, and Doubt

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/175906953781/fear-nerves-and-doubt-harry-hart-x-reader





	Fear, Nerves, and Doubt

Harry stood under the arch in the garden he had taken you to on your first date. The flowers adoring it were cascading down, nearly reaching his hair. And Harry stared intently at the vines, studying the intricate weavings, instead of looking around at your friends and family in the seats before him. Harry couldn’t tell what emotion he was feeling, but he found himself overwhelmed already.

It wasn’t doubt. He had known he was going to ask you to be his wife only a month into your relationship when you had showed up at his home one night with tissues and tea when he had cancelled your date due to a cold. He knew you would be the perfect bride the first time he heard you moan as you tasted food he had cooked you, complimenting him on all the subtle notes of spice and heat before kissing him on the nose. He knew one day he’d be standing here when you had nuzzled into his chest in the middle of the night while you were away together on a mission, whispering that you loved him before sleep reclaimed you. No, he’d never doubt saying these words to you.

It wasn’t nerves. He had practice his vows in the mirror for weeks now, knew them by heart. But honestly, he had written his vows every day that he got to be your man. Each day, he woke with a new promise to you on his lips: to love you, to cherish you, to honor you and support you. The first time you watched a movie together in his living room, he vowed to make you comfortable in his home, among his things, as much as he could. When you had your first fight over his hyper-focus on work, he vowed to always consider your feelings before making a decision that impacted you both. When you made love, he vowed to prioritize your pleasure over his own whenever the opportunity allowed. And when you agreed to be his wife, he vowed to tell you how lucky he was to have you by his side every day. No, he would never be nervous to share with you these promises.

It wasn’t fear. There was unknown in this new chapter of his life, yes, but the unknown was not to be feared. It was an adventure on which you would go together, a series of experiences; building a home together, a life together, starting a family. All of it had Harry excited more than afraid because he had you by his side through all of it. You had been by his side through his toughest missions: near death experiences and last-minute saves. You had been by his side when his emotions were lowest: the death of his mother, the betrayal of Arthur, the fear that you might leave him someday for someone better. You had been by his side for the hardest decisions and the greatest risks. No, he had nothing to fear with you by his side.

But still, his heart was racing, his hands sweating, his feet taping. His emotions were in overdrive and he wasn’t sure why. This was the one thing in his life he had been sure of, the one decision he knew from the very beginning was the right one. And yet still, he felt like he was about to faint.

And then the music began, soft strings plunked on a guitar pulling his mind from the flowers before him. He turned and looked past the smiling facing and the chairs, past the flowers and the decor, and saw you.

With a deep breath, he felt the pit in his stomach wash away and his limbs come to ease.

He felt love, pure love. Overwhelming, euphoric love. Love unlike anything he had ever known before you and would ever know apart from you. Love so strong it could calm any storm. But also love so strong it could overwhelm him into frantics.

When he looked at your face and saw the soft smile you gave as you took those first few steps, he felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes. No, there was no fear or doubt or nervousness. He felt only one thing; that he loved you, and would continue to love you, until the end of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/175906953781/fear-nerves-and-doubt-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
